


Bite Me

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [29]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Head Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 1987 and Jeremy Fitzgerald has the worst job on the entire planet. He might just survive, if he has some help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interviews

Authors Note: *KICKS IN YOUR DOOR* GUESS WHO'S BACK FOR A LONG AS SHIT FUCKING FANFICTION AYYYY MEEEEEEEEE. :D. Well, as you can see, im excited to do this one- because, well, ive never written about this ship before! But, while i was waiting for Steven Universe to buffer it just came to me so i might as well just write a (hopefully) long fic about 'em! I hope i manage to update relatively quickly, unlike my other fics....*glances to my nellis fic* rest in piece(s). Anyhow, enjoy! (My references for Jere include [this ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-pBDbog8ZidQ/VIcVp43Jr0I/AAAAAAAAAHI/WYu-owhzdSw/s506/f607b9cf-89db-4992-b767-991ba4939cf3)and [this](http://orig10.deviantart.net/cd63/f/2015/074/1/c/hush_little_baby__jeremy_x_reader__by_theanimatronicmutt-d8lr7cy.jpg))

 

_ **Chapter One; Interviews**_

 

* * *

 

 

 Ads were stupid and unconventional. Most ads in the newspaper glorified the duty that the person had to do, like if you were a cool or a waiter, you had to do a lot of cleaning. But staying awake for six hours and doing absolutely nothing but checking a few cameras and watching over some kids pizza place seemed easy enough. No cleaning was required, and it was only five days a week. Sure, Jeremy knew it would screw up anything he had left of a sleep schedule but it was already fucked as it was. All he did was stay up all night because, damn, insomnia was a real problem and the only way to fix it was drowning himself out with pills (which would make him sleep for around twenty hours, so he tried not to do it that often.)

 So, maybe getting this job wouldn't be too bad. He cut out the ad with scissors and smiled to himself, his light brown hair falling into his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he would walk down there tomorrow and get an application. That seemed like a good plan. He did need money, because he was just fired from his other job as a waiter for being too damn clumsy (he fell and broke an entire rack of wine glasses, getting someone sent to the hospital. He really screwed up on that one.) But he had high hopes for this one, and maybe he wouldn't make a big fool of himself like he usually did! He told himself that he would get dressed properly tomorrow, go in early and see the manager and get that job!

 

 Well, that plan was short lived- considering it was almost three in the afternoon. Jeremy growled at his alarm clock, seeing as he set it on the wrong hatch yet again-he almost threw it to the side as he bolted out of bed and went to the bathroom. He really had a streak of screwing things up for himself, didn't he? 

 But it was all alright. He took a shower and got dressed a white hoodie and black jeans, slipping on his sneakers and holding the ad in his hand. It was only a few blocks away, but he found himself wondering if he would even get the job anyway. If not, he could always be a cook at some shitty restaurant, since he did go to culinary school for a year and a half. (He bailed out two years back, it just got too damn expensive. He's still paying off those shitty student loans. Five grand for a year, and five more for the half of a year he wasted.) But maybe not all was lost, if he did get a job then he could still keep his apartment and his cat and manage to pay off parts of his loans before crawling back to his abusive family for help. Maybe, just maybe...

 He decided not to think about them as he walked out of his apartment and locked the door, putting his hands in his pockets before walking down the street to the right. It was Sunday, a perfect day to go job hunting in his mind. If he did manage to get one, then he could start tomorrow, or tonight if they really needed him too- but he was down with whatever. He just had to remember what his mom told him a long time ago (before she was a drunk)- Never seem desperate, dress nicely, smile, and never cry. Well, that last one wasn't job related, but his mother always said that. 'Never cry, its not manly,' she would tell him and his two brothers. It was mostly him who had a problem with that, though, because he was rather weak when it came to being physical and things. But he was usually the smart one, getting good(ish) grades, never speaking out of term, never going out when he wasn't allowed....true, his childhood sucked, but it was worth it. He never had to get beat by his dad as much as his brothers did, and he turned out better than them!

 "Shit," He squinted through the sunlight to see the pizzeria- much bigger than he expected- right across the street. "Its huge" He remarked, waiting until there were no cars to cross. But as he drew closer, he was starting to have doubts- 'I'm just wasting my time' he thought. But he usually thought that, about everything, because most of the time his high expectations got the better of him and always left him disappointed. 

 He breathed in and out heavily before sliding the doors open, a large _HELP_ _WANTED_ sign on each side. He noticed that a lot of the interior reminded him of Chuck E Cheeses, a place he went to a few times as a kid as the place first came out. Actually, it was pretty uncanny how the place was so look a like in comparison. However, it was easily seen from the entrance- the three robots on stage. There was a big brown one, a blue one, and a yellow one- which, Jeremy thought was pretty cute. 

 "Uh, sir?" A woman asked. There was a small carpet path with a booth and a red line that you couldn't pass without paying.

 "Yeah," Jere said, a little bit awkward. "I'm not here....to be here, uh, i'm looking to talk to the manager. About getting a job." He pointed to the hiring signs at the door behind him.

 The woman obviously un-tensed and smiled a bit. "Okay. Good. Ill get him for you, just wait here."

 Jeremy smiled at her as she walked into a back room, probably to the managers office. He wondered if he looked alright, or if he smelled or something....jeez, he really wanted to make a good impression. Upon waiting, he noticed that the kids liked to climb onto the robots, kicking them around and such. However, the robots weren't limited to the small stage he saw them on, they were walking around and giving kids hugs and talking to them- like actually talking to them. That was cool, he supposed, yet kinda weird. Their names were apparently Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, because they kept repeating it to every new kid who they asked what were their names. He noticed that they seemed to push past adults, or not talk when they answer. That was...really awkward. 

 "...yeah, he's here about the job..."

 Jeremy looked over to see the woman coming back, a man following behind her. He stood up straight and shook himself out of the trance of thought he had himself into, looking around the place.

 "This is, uh," The woman began. "Whats your name again?"

 "Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald."

 As the woman walked back to her station at the entrance, Jeremy was left with the man. He had curly black hair, a blue shirt with a golden 'SECURITY' button on his right chest, and black work pants.

 "I'm Scott," he reached out to shake hands with Jere, to which he obliged. 'Shit. He's super strong!'

 "So, the manager actually isn't here today, hes...um...on vacation. I can help you out, though. Karin told me your here to apply for a job?"

 Jere nodded with a half smile. 

 "Thats great! Follow me, there's some paperwork i need you to look at first."

 

 Scott took Jeremy to a back room, far far back from all the kids and down multiple hallways and such. It got pretty dark, with the few lights that were on and the fact that it basically looked like it came out of a horror movie.

 "This is where you'll be working, on the night shift, if you want the job," He said and sat down at the desk. Jere sat in the chair that's in front of the desk and looked around. "I just, uh, need you to sign this if your serious."

 "I'm already getting the job?"

 "Y-yeah. We're a bit short of staff...for good reasons."

 Jere didn't really hesitate with signing the contract that came with the job. There couldn't honestly be anything too bad.

 "When can you start?"

 "Uh- Tomorrow! i mean... Tomorrow would be great."

 "Good." Scott smiled and looked down at his signature. "Well, i know you'll enjoy your stay here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

 

 XXX

 


	2. Night 1

Authors Note: This is going to be around 7 chapters but it really depends on what i get done tbh. I'm gonna try for a chapter a day, but who knows. I've been lazy and tired lately :D Also, for those who say that Jere and Mike couldn't have touch screen thingys because they weren't invented yet? The first touch screen was invented in the 1960's and its 1987 in this time line. woooAAAAAAH GET REKT

 

**_Chapter Two: Night 1_ **

* * *

 

 "Hey, since boss is out, Scott told me to drop by after my shift and give these to you." The woman smiled and handed Jeremy a hat and a pale blue jacket, SECURITY printed on the back. "Ill be here every night before you get here to  lock the place down, save for the front doors. So when you get off the day shift guy should be here to take the keys off your hands and set up for the day. Got that?"

 Jeremy nodded. "U-uh, yeah! Thanks, again...."

 "[Karin](http://www.karin-e.jp/)," she added with a small smile. "I'm Karin."

 Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

 

 " _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new fall job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

 Jeremy wasn't expecting a phone call at midnight.

 "Oh, uh thank you!"

 "So, uh, i'm not supposed to really call with the new guards anymore. Management is pretty mad that i called the guard before you and helped him out, but he's not here right now, hah, so i'm gonna help you anyway."

 "Oh. Alright."

  "Listen...there's a thing with the animatronics, they uh, they're allowed to walk around during the day until we close. So, when we close, they were apparently never given a night mode so they still walk around trying to find where the people are, and in this case, that's you! Don't fret, though. You can switch over to the prize counter feed and wound up the music box for a few seconds, it doesnt distract all of them...just....one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

 "Wait a second...stuff me in a what?"

 "In a suit."

 "H-hold on." Jeremy shuffled in his seat and looked at the clock. Still ten minutes before his shift even started! He could get stuffed into a suit before he even got to work-

 "Listen, Jeremy, i know this may seem a bit scary but there's really nothing to worry about! As long as you wound up the music box every twenty minutes or so, put that head on when needed and watch over everything, you'll do just fine. I promise."

 Jeremy was the one to hang up. He was still processing the information that the man had given him- what was he supposed to do, exactly? Wind up music box....camera...what camera was that in? He flipped through the hefty touch-screen computer to his right and flipped though until he found a small MUSIC BOX icon and wound it up. It had a small timer, counting down on the right of it too. Maybe that's how much time he had left until he had to wind it up again? Whatever the box was preventing from coming to him, he would prefer it that way. He promised to check it every once in a while.

However, most of the night was boring. He shined the flashlight down the hall a few times out of boredom, kept the spare Freddy head next to him and even wore it a few times for shits and giggles. Upon looking through the cameras, he noticed that the bright blue Bonnie with red cheeks and a red guitar would sometimes get up and walk around for a bit, before saying in place or going back to the stage with his fellow companions. Even though he was told he would get stuffed into a suit if he failed his job, he was unusually calm. This was easy, as long as they all stayed quiet and decided not to do anything but....do whatever robots did when they weren't active or whatever Maybe they could dream, like humans.

 

But his shift was over before he knew it. At 6AM sharp, a loud bell would ring through the pizzeria, and he noticed that when it did Bonnie walked back to the stage. That was something that he should probably keep in mind, that they walk back to the stage when the bells rung. Who knows, maybe it would come in handy.

Jeremy picked up his hat off the table and put it on, taking his book that he had brought with him thinking that he would be able to read it (however, he was too tired and bored to even think about that.) He waited at the front doors with his hands in his pockets until the day shift guy came by, ten minutes late, stumbling out of his car with tired eyes. He dropped the keys with him and started to walk home.

 

 Hopefully, Jeremy wished, nothing would get worse. But he had a feeling it would.

 

 XXX


	3. Night 2. Coffee Part One.

Authors Note: This is gonna get interesting i swear. But i do this thing called plot and character development. Isn't that cool? xD man this is gonna be one hell of a fic >:D Hell for Jere at _least_. Poor Jeremy. My sweet cinnamon roll. Too pure, too good for this world. ;w; A/N Update: FNaF 4 is out but lets pretend like its not because it ruined a lot of the mystery in the game and i am still going to keep my (now false) theories about the bite of '87 okay ~~rip me~~ (In all seriousness, Scott outdid himself once again. I love that guy.) But i'm excited because i have a lot of ideas for new fics. Yay that i suppose!

 

**_Chapter Three: Night Two. Coffee Part One._**

 

 

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!

Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever.

Uh...heh...I love those old things. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds."

"So, Foxy doesnt get tricked by the Freddy head thing? Why is that?"

Scott cleared his throat and hesitated. "I- um, i don't know."

Jeremy sat down and looked through the cameras, making sure that nobody moved yet.

"Oh, and uh, make sure you keep that music box wound up....to be honest, i never liked that puppet thing. It was always....thinking, it can go anywhere. I don't think the Freddy head thing will work on it, so just don't forget the music box."

"Listen- uh, Scott, why in the hell are these things trying to kill me anyway?"

"Kill you?"

"Kill me, yes."

"Well, their not really trying to...um....kill you....they don't mean it, really."

Jeremy rubbed his temples. He was already tired. "Yes, their trying to kill me. Don't try to hide that. Thats why this place is so short staffed all the time."

"...Just try not to think about it, really. Everything's alright if you just do what i said."

"No. I want answers."

"Listen, kid, i don't _have_ answers. You think i really know why they act the way they do? No. It just happens. I've wondered the same thing myself. I've been here for a long, long time and i could never pinpoint why their so- so- furious! It makes no sense. And besides, i can't....i shouldn't say anything about..."

"About what?"

"I- uh....it's nothing."

Jeremy growled. "Nothing? Really."

"Listen, i- i cant say anything over the phone. The CEO will kick my ass for scaring you. How about i pick you up after your shift and we go get coffee and ill see if i should, alright?"

"Yeah. That sounds fine."

 

_"J-just don't screw up, kid. I really don't want you to die."_

 

 

* * *

 

 Night two was...different. Jeremy noticed that Foxy began to get more and more active, to the point of being in the hallway right across from him. He flashed the light on and off for a while, and continued to do so until he walked away. The Toy and Old Bonnie both moved, and the old withered Bonnie even made it as far as getting into the vents right beside him. Hell, Jere even forgot that they existed and almost had a heart attack when he heard something crawling through them- but lucky for him, he flashed the light a few times and the purple bunny went back to the hole that he crawled out of. Everything turned out fine, once again, except that he had to once again be fearful for his life. At least they seemed to be going easy on him.

 When the six am bells rung to save him, Jeremy exhaled an audible sigh as he sat back into his seat. He could feel the weight of being in there just lift off his shoulders as he took whatever he brought with him out of the building, wary of keeping away from the animatronics- because he still wasn't sure that the bells were a reliable way for the robots to stop screwing with him, but they seemed to be. Whatever, though, he thought. It was over and he could go hom-

 Well, almost.

 He forgot through the period of those stressful six hours that Scott was coming to pick him up after his shift for coffee. That was alright, he could use a cup or two. Or Five.

 Upon walking outside of his office, and stopping to turn on the stage lights to make it seem happier, he saw that the day shift guy was already outside and waving to him. "You're here already?"

 "Yeah, actually on time today! Keys?"

 "Mhm." Jeremy passed the man the keys to the building and smiled a bit. "Thanks, bro."

 Leaning against the wall of the outside pizzeria, Jere closed his eyes. He could already feel the winter cold, even though he was wearing his work jacket. He always liked the winter, because it never snowed too much, it just got cold. And he liked the cold. It was refreshing, invigorating. Full of life, instead of the summer which could make him feel lamented and sticky and disgusting. He was almost starting to fantasize about being back home, with his family before everything went to absolute shit. His mom would make really good cookies and his dad might have even smiled for once. His brothers would play tricks or blast some kind of shitty music just to upset the folks, which would result into them being bribed into staying quiet while they all had a nice family meal, for once. Before everything. _Before Jeremy grew up._

 "Jeremy? You alright?"

 He opened his eyes at the sudden sound of a voice. "Huh?"

 "You've been...you've been standing there for almost ten minutes. You didn't answer me. You alright?"

 It was just Scott.

 "Oh. Yeah, sorry, just was in a deep state of mind, i guess."

 

 Scott seemed to be more tired than Jeremy was; the first time that he saw the man, he would have sworn that he didn't have a care in the world. He seemed so...fine, happy, but now, looking closer in his car he noticed that maybe that's just not the case. He had dark bags and circles under his eyes, his hair seemed unkempt, and his body posture was nothing of someone who was happy. He seemed so lifeless, in a torpid and lethargic sort of way. Like a puppet.

"Are you..." Jeremy began, at a slight loss for what he should say. "Alright? I mean, you doing okay?"

 The man glanced over and nodded a bit. "Are _you_?"

 Jeremy wasn't entirely sure what the real answer to that would be. "I'm trying."

 "I know. I'm sorry."

 "Sorry for what, exactly? That we work at a place where robots come to life and try to kill us?"

 "It's not their fault. But yeah. I'm sorry regular people have to work there at night."

 Jeremy stared outside the window. It was starting to snow. "How is it not their fault, Scott?"

 "Because. It's just not. You don't just decide that you want to go on a killing spree for no reason, that just doesn't happen. Something kicked over a domino that set that feeling and pursuance into place."

 "And what put that thought into their non-existent heads, after all? Their robots. They can't feel human emotions, they can't tell if something is right or wrong because they don't have that sense in them. Right?"

 The other man was silent for a moment. "They don't have free will, thank god. Otherwise, what you see at night would be so much worse during the day. They would kill everyone they saw, maybe even children if they wanted to, or felt like they were getting in the way. Their alive, ill tell you that much, but its not the characters that are the scary part."

 Scott pulled into the coffee shop just as the sun arose on the horizon. "Its whats controlling them."


	4. Night 3. Coffee Part Two.

Authors Note: I'm trying to make these longer ;~; Its hard because if you don't read any of my other fics, i am the numero uno procrastinator. But don't worry, this is a very slow build kind of thing, and i am working on it. I hate rushing my otps fucking okay :D Anyway, enjoy!!! :D

 

**_Chapter Four. Night Three. Coffee Part Two._ **

* * *

 

 

  Jeremy felt like a wimp ordering coffee with cream. Its a habit he hasn't even dared to break since he first had coffee, when he was around fourteen. His mom forbid him from having it, but one tired morning she just gave up and let him try some. Every day since its been at least two cups, or if he's feeling especially tired, four to ten. Scott, however, ordered it black with sugar. Figures, the guy looked like he was definitely tougher than Jeremy by far. The older man had muscles and facial hair, while Jere had small muscles and little to no facial hair. They were like opposites, now that he thought about it. 

  The coffee house was bigger than Jere probably expected, and had more people than he thought. There was a girl, looked about to be sixteen reading a book at the counter and a man reading the newspaper in the corner, a group of college students with the same sweater that he used to wear to that damned place on, messing around. He felt sorry that those kids had to go through college, with a bigger debt than him. 

 The waitress who was a middle aged woman with brown hair came back to their small table, giving them their coffee and walking away without too much words. She was quite fit, and beautiful no doubt, but Jere couldn't focus on that. He needed what he came here for.

 "So," He began, trying to start a normal conversation on a topic that would most likely be terrible and gruesome. "What did that mean, out there?"

 "What did what mean?"

 "What you said. 'Whats inside.'"

 Scott looked so...uninterested. Jeremy thought about leaving.

 "Well, whats inside their fur? Whats behind their characters that makes them so...them? For example, Bonnie. He's a bunny. Hence Bonnie the Bunny! But he's not a bunny, he's metal. And you know what metal has?"

 Jere shook his head.

 "Life. All metal has life. These characters, well at least in my theory have a life. They can think, and sometimes even try to understand- and their life is to put all those who are out of place, back in it. Their facial recognition...its screwed up. Someone tampered with it, so they think that everyone is bad."

 "But...why would someone do that? What's the point?"

 "Jeez, you really don't know, do you...?" Scott's expression was almost saddened. He looked like maybe he shouldn't have said anything, because he was about to break something fragile.

 "I-i..."

 "Five kids went missing in that pizzeria, Jeremy. Five to date. One was crushed by Fredbear at an older location, so that makes six. _Five missing, and one dead_."

 It took Jeremy a minute to process the words of what Scott just said. In his brain, he was trying desperately to understand why someone would...someone had to have taken the kids, right? They wouldn't have disappeared if they didn't. His mind flashed to terrible horror movies and urban legends that he had heard of kids going missing, but nothing sane came to mind. No sane person would take children, from a pizzeria. A family pizzeria. There were security cameras, he would have been caught-

 "J-Jeremy?"

 His head was spinning. Thats why they were trying to attack him. Someone messed with their facial shit and they thought that...he....

 "Jesus, Jere. You look sick."

 "What?"

 "Your pale."

 Jeremy focused his vision and frowned. "I...uh...i think i should go home now."

 "Alright, Alright. Ill drive you." Scott had to guide Jere out of the place, leaving a ten dollar bill on the table that they were sitting at. He opened the door for him and quickly got into the car, starting it up. 

 "Where do you live?"

 

 It took Jeremy around ten minutes to find his keys. He was tired and really just wanted to get inside, and Scott wanted to make sure that he got home safely and didn't do anything rash, so he decided on hiw own that he would stay for a while. (Not like Jeremy really cared. He rarely had people over, so maybe it could be helpful.) But the place was messier than he remembered, probably because he didn't bother to spend a lot of time in his own apartment anymore. He was always out, or sleeping, or at work. He forgot how messy it was.

 "I- uh, sorry for the mess."

 "Its alright."

 Jeremy sat himself down on his couch and rubbed his eyes. It was almost eight AM, and he was tried and some-what cold.

 "What happened?" Scott asked with a glare, sitting next to him. "I shouldn't have told you, should i?"

 Jere was wondering if he should have pondered on that. He hated blood, he couldn't stand the sight of it, and everytime he went to the doctors he would refuse to get blood work or shots unless it was completely necessary. Blood made him squeamish, and as a kid he fainted loads of times from seeing it after falling. And along witht that, kids going missing? Scott didn't say people, he said kids. That means ages thirteen and under. Smol little innocent kids who couldn't have possibly done anything wrong to deserve being taken from their parents.

 "I don't know" Was all that he could manage.

 Scott sighed and leaned forward, putting a hand to Jeremy's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. These things just happen sometimes. It wasn't like this was recently, it was a long time ago. Years."

 "There are cameras. Security. How come someone didn't see them do it?"

 "I used to be security off and on. I never saw anything happen. It must have been on one of the nights that we didn't have anyone."

  Jere leaned in to hug Scott, looking for comfort above all else. Scott held him for a while in his lap, wrapping his arms around his back and waist to try to be of some reassurance that _everything is fine._ But in his honest being, he was a little annoyed that someone who didn't even know who those kids were could cry over them. Accidents happen. But he would make the exception for understanding this one time, because unfortunately he gave a shit about the kid. It was like he felt like he needed to protect him at all costs, but he couldn't. Damn, this was the first time since....[ _her_](https://www.google.com/webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=scotts%20ex%20wife%20if%20you%20didnt%20get%20the%20memo%20i%20mean%20hes%20only%20like%2027%20but%20fuck%20it), that he would let himself feel this way for anyone.

 After a while, Jere looked up and sniffled. "I- uh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

 He wasn't sure what happened, but all he knew is that his lips hit Scotts. It felt like it lasted a million years, but in reality it was quite quick. It was silent for a few seconds before Jeremy kissed him again, deeper and more passionate this time, before he ultimately moved to the bedroom with Scott. He silently hoped that maybe after they were done, he wouldn't wake up alone.

 

 The alarm sounded like a police car, coming to crash the peaceful sleep that Jeremy had managed to get into after one of the best moments of his life. He groaned and leaned over to click the 'snooze' button, before glancing to the other side of the bed.

 Empty. He should have known.

 Empty of life, that was. A small sticky note was on the other pillow, and with tired eyes Jeremy forced himself to read it through the dark. 

**_  "Jeremy.  _ **

**_       I had to go. I hope you dont hate me. We'll talk later. _ **

**_  Scott" _ **

It made him smile a bit, but he wasn't sure why. All he knew is it was eleven, and he needed to get ready to go to work at hell.

 

 XXX

 

 "Uh, Hello? Hello hello?"

 "Hey."

 "Sorry about...leaving, earlier. Something came up."

 "Its alright."

 "Listen, i..." Scott hesitated. "I hate to ask questions like this, but what are we?"

 That caught Jere off guard. "What?"

 "We screwed. Well, i screwed you. Are we friends, with benefits or..."

 "Well," Jeremy began, thinking for a moment. His cheeks flushed. "Id rather not. Thats not my kinda thing. How about partners?"

 "Well, in that case...i don't think we've had a proper date."

 "Yeah?"

 "Can i take you to dinner after your shift? Ill pick you up at your place around seven?"

 

 Jeremy isn't sure why, but his shift became ninety percent more bearable. Even Mangle's gargled static and howling couldn't stop him from smiling a bit, and neither could Bonnie and Freddy sneaking into his office numerous times. He was caught off guard with forgetting the music box several times, which almost resulted in a heart attack (and a thought to remember to ask Scott about the puppet.) But overall, it was bearable, because maybe this place wasn't so bad afterall. He made friends with the day guard dude (he still didn't know his name) and of course, the wonderful Karin who he may or may not have had a crush on. But now, he had something even better than both of them- an actual boyfriend. Hell, he hasn't had a boyfriend since his first year of college, and even then he didn't fuck him. He wondered why he threw himself so willingly at someone he barely knew. Maybe that was something his brothers always told him, 'lust'. But that didnt seem right. It wasnt lust.

 He was just happy to leave and go home and sleep, because hopefully that night would be fun.


	5. Dinner and Doubts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy starts to wonder if Scott's being 100% truthful.

Authors Note: Hello yes i am motherfucking **trash** and i love phone guy and i wanna smack his booty and i seriously need to shut up xD In other news, im sewing some FNAF plushies and making stuff to hopefully open up a 'store' on deviantart next week. This is gonna be fun and hopefully i get some money because im poor rip

 

_**Chapter Five. Dinner and Doubts.**_

* * *

 

  Jeremy, instead of setting his usual alarm for eleven at night, he set it for six. Usually on 'dates' he would wake up fifteen minutes before hand, but this one was different. He wanted to make himself look presentable, and since he had a rather rough few days, he thought a nice hot shower would do him well.

 After a while of getting ready, he smiled to himself. He sat in his chair in his bedroom, his hair wet and eyes dark. While brushing his brown-blonde locks, he wondered why he cared- but he really couldn't find an answer. He never really 'cared' about anything, he was usually pretty free willed and going with the flow. But he felt like something was wrong, in the best kind of way about Scott. And whatever that meant, he was happy and content with that. He just hoped that this would last longer than he was thinking.

 His anxiety started to rise as he remembered that the last time he went on a real date was....well, never. He was too busy in high school, and his college dates meant 'hanging out'- other wise known as sleeping. He never went out to dinner with a girl, never got to go out with a guy, and now that he thought about it, the only thing that he really had dates with was the stray cats around his old neighborhood. Jere would sneak away from the family when things got bad and go sit in some alley way, waiting for death to come around and take him from that hell, but instead the cats would comfort him. He was slightly angry at himself for never getting out more. He had no idea what he was doing going on a date with a really hot, nice and kind, cute older guy. What is life.

 Shit shit shit, that was a knock for sure. At the door. And it was just before seven, so it was _definitely_ Scott. Jere pondered for a moment, wondering if he should answer the door at all- but then, he realized that he would be a total dick. Someone was going out of their way for him, he might as well let them in for once!

 Jere opened the door and mumbled a 'hey'.

 Scott looked really really _really_ good. He was casual and fancy if they had a baby. He wore a black jacket and a formal purple shirt under it, and black pants. His hair seemed to be nice, like it was straightened instead of the messy curls he usually had. Jeremy felt awkward, since he didn't nearly look as good as that- because he just wore a grey sweater and any pair of non-jean pants he found at the bottom of his closet.

 "You look wonderful," Scott remarked with a smirk. Jeremy wasn't sure how to react. "Y-You look better than me! I mean... you look great! Good?"

 "Don't be so tense. Everything is fine. Its just a date with me."

 "That's why im nervous. Its _you_."

  Jere was locking his apartment up, shoving the key into his pocket. "Where are we going, anyway?"

 "Do you trust me?"

 "Yeah..."

 "Then come on." (Authors Note: My sister works at the restaurant they go to so hella)

 

 " **Firebirds**?"

 "Yeah. Its like, fancy, but not fancy."

 "That's a great description."

 "You'll like it, i hope."

 Jere noticed that Scott opened his door for him, and smiled more, and seemed to be in a way better mood than the other day. He wasn't sure why, but all he could conclude is that he was definitely happier, and that was all that mattered. Jeremy even felt a bit happier, too, actually a lot. It was like he actually had a normal life. He was never really able to do that, since his parents thought dating was bad until he was at least 18; and when they found out that women weren't his only interest, they almost freaked. So he was taught to feel like loving someone was wrong. Now, he realized, just how absolutely wrong they were.

 "Sorry, sir, we're...filled right now. There's at least a two hour wait."

 "Actually, i reserved. Under Scott."

 The man at the register looked through a stack of paper to find his reservation. He smiled once he found it and nodded. "Ah! Right this way."

 Jeremy was surprised that he reserved; he didn't really think someone would go through all the trouble to do that for him. And to his luck, it was away from most of the people, and near the back- his anxiety calmed down a bit. He was actually quite nervous of people looking at him wrong for being on a romantic date with a guy. He wondered why. If he was accepting of everyone, they should be accepting of him too.

 "So," Scott began, after having rather light hearted conversations about both of their lives before Fazbears, tossing his salad around with his fork. "Is this your first date?"

 "Shit...how'd you know?"

 Scott chuckled. "I just have a good sense of direction. You can tell a lot from looking at someone, ya know. And how you're all nervous, and blushy, and....cute."

 "Cute?"

 "Cute."

 "I'm not cute, im manly as hell." Jere tossed a piece of salad at Scott, across the short distance of the table.

 "That's not table edicate at all!" Scott claimed, however throwing a piece right back at him. They both stopped as they noticed the waiter shaking his head, and whispering something to the bartender. Scott glared at them, and Jere noticed it too. He looked intimidating like that.

 Scott looked back at Jere and shrugged, taking a sip of the third (highly alcoholic) drink he ordered. Jere shook his head and smiled to himself, glancing at him. "Jeez, dude. Are you drunk yet?" "High Tolerance," was his reply. "What do you think i am, eighteen?" Jere shook his head. "You look more like twelve."

 "Well, i'm twenty seven if you didn't know."

 "I'm twenty four."

 "Seriously?" Scott put his drink down and leaned in. "You look like your in still in college. I feel like i'm a grandpa."

 "Well, to assure you, i'm not in college anymore because fuck that shit."

 "Language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

 "No, but i could kiss yours."

 Smooth, Jeremy. Smooth.

 But he realized that it kind of worked, because it was like that scene in those movies where the couple leaned in and kissed each other. Jere was on board with it, though, and slowly leaned in to kiss Scotts mouth. It was the most wonderful thing he ever experienced. It wasn't fast and sloppy like the previous night, it was slow and passionate and it made little butterflies go off in his stomach. It was really nice, and he felt infinat-

 It was short lived, however.

 Jeremy was sure that he would be the first to pull away, but he wasn't. It was Scott. Jere was about to complain when he noticed that Scott was looking at something else, and that someone was standing at their table.

 "Its nice to see you moved on."

 It was a woman. The woman looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties, long brown curly hair and green eyes. She wore a red shirt with a flowered skirt, and high heels. Definitely on a date, it seemed.

 "Is there a reason _you're_ anywhere near _me_?" Was what Scott said. Jeremy didn't understand, but there was a tension. He sat back, not wanting to interrupt.

 The woman scoffed. "Is there a reason that you're still in this fucking city? Near me? Near where h-"

 "Shut up," Scott hissed, standing up. "And get away from me."

 Jere silently stared at the two, wondering if that was an ex girlfriend of his or something. Instead, the woman looked at Jere and walked to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "How old are you, honey?" "T-twenty four...?" "Listen to me. He doesn't love you. Get as far away from him as you can."

 Scott placed a hand on her shoulder and glared. "Don't listen to her, Jeremy. She's just _leaving_."

 The woman obliged, leaving with a hard slap to the face on Scotts part; hard enough for there to be a sound and a lot of the restaurant to look over and watch as she walked out with a man at her hips.

 "W-what was that?" Jeremy asked, looking up at the distressed man in front of him.

 "I- uh, its nothing. Just....can we leave?"

 "Of course."

 

 XXX

 

 That night when Jeremy got home, after watching Scott look so angry and away on the ride, and as he walked slowly back to his car, he felt a deep feeling of....unluck. Like something bad is happening. Like something is wrong about the whole situation, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

 He'd ask. He'd ask Scott that night at work and he would get the truth.


	6. Night 4.

Authors Note: Man this story is gettin' deep m8's i hope you guys enjoy *slowly decays because im stressing about what school im going to so much right now and i want to die* *someone should explain to my mom why she should let me go to online school*

 

_**Chapter Six. Night Four.**_

* * *

 

 "Hey, i'm...sorry about what happened."

 "Its alright. But who was she? An ex girlfriend of yours or something?"

 "Uh, ex wife."

 "W-wife? You were married?"

 "For like, a year. Then something happened and we split. I guess she just thinks it's my fault."

 Jeremy wondered if he should ask what.

  "Ok, so uh, just to update you," Scott continued, going on to regular business. "Uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution...you know. Things happen sometimes."

 "And your just _now_ telling me this?"

 "Well...yeah. I only learned a day or two ago. I thought i should have waited."

 "Yeah. Alright. Sure."

 "Is there something wrong?"

 "I don't know!" Jeremy laughed out of slight anger. "First you tell me some kids went missing and one got killed by...something, i forget. Then your ex-wife shows up on our date, tells me not to trust you and that you don't love me, and that something happened that your obviously avoiding answering, and then there's an investigation that you didn't tell me about."

 Scott sighed. "Jeremy, i wouldn't lie to you. There's things i don't tell you, yes, but its not lying. I'm keeping you safe. Don't you see that?"

 "I know...shit, i'm sorry. I'm just really tired."

 "I understand."

 He flipped up the camera and wound up the music box. "Listen, tonight, do you just wanna come over and...hang out with me?"

 Jeremy noticed that as each night progressed, the robots got more and more aggressive and active. He wondered why, but he assumed it was because they were getting more and more used to him, and realized that he really wasn't a threat to them anymore. Foxy came in the hall every ten minutes, Balloon Boy almost stole his batteries more times, Mangle even made his way into his office and hung over head until the six am bells rung. That one gave Jere a heart attack, because he was sure the torn apart thing would kill him, and not even the Freddy mask or the flashlight made that one go away. It just...came and went. It was kind of weird, actually, but its teeth were sharp- so he still tried the mask trick to make it go away. He wouldn't **_wanna get bit._**

 He also realized his increasing amount of anxiety and paranoia. On his walk home, every two seconds he would be looking behind him- half expecting to see a seven hundred pound hunk of metal tailing him, and half expecting him to see absolutely nothing. The nothing happened more often than not, lucky for him.

 So when he got home, he shed his jacket and hat and plopped down on his couch. He was tired and drained, and really just wanted to be held by someone. Hopefully when Scott came over, whenever he did he would. He was looking forward to that now, since everything else in his life seemed dull and out of order. He was tired more than anything else, and that made him numb. He ended up falling into a deep restless sleep i a less than comfortable position.

 

 When he woke up, he woke up rather peaceful. He felt arms wrapped around him, a gentle hand petting his hair and someone's breath on his neck. It wasn't for around ten minutes until he realized that he was alone when he went to sleep on the couch, and promptly opened his eyes.

 "Scott?" He murmured, still half asleep.

 "Yeah. You left your door half open so i just came in. Hope that's alright."

 Jeremy couldn't have cared less how he got in, he was rather happy he was there, actually. He snuggled more into the arms of the stronger man, placing his hands around Scott's neck.

 "You were crying when i got here" He said lowly. "I think you were having a nightmare."

 "I was."

 "What was it of?"

 "I can't remember. But Bonnie and Chica were there. The old models. I think Freddy was there too, but i'm not sure. They were all so fucked up, with huge teeth and burnt mouths and ripped apart."

 Scott didn't ask questions.

 "And i think there was Foxy, too, in a closet or something. I can't really remember. There was two doors on either side and they all came for me." Jere felt as Scott tensed. "Really? That must have been scary."

 "It was."

 "Your safe now."

 "I know."

 "Listen, i uh....i made some changes to your shift soon."

 Jere didn't understand, but he was too tired to talk.

 "You wont have to be there much longer. I promise."

 

 And with that, Jere fell asleep. Again. This time more peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, things will get longer in these last few i have coming bless ur face


	7. Night 5 & 6.

Authors Note: Good news about the FNAF movie guys! The director of the movie is an Oscar nominated one, and he said that the animatronics are gonna be real, not shitty CGI. Scott Cawthon is gonna have a major role in the movie, along with writing the lore that's gonna be put into it. So its gonna be good for sure! People are worried about it being 99% human time and 1% animatronic time but who cares, its ALL IMPORTANT!!!!!. Purple guy is gonna be in the movie too :DDD *starts the two year wait*

 

_**Chapter Seven. Night Five and six.**_

* * *

  Jeremy was upset when he woke up on the couch instead of his room. He didn't have an alarm out there, so he was pissed to find out that he was already late for his shift; it would take him ten minutes to walk there, and it was already 11:45. No time to shower, he thought slipping on his shoes and work jacket. He didn't even bother to lock his apartment, because the likely hood of anyone breaking in was slim. Besides, he didn't have anything worth stealing, unless they wanted a four year old TV and a microwave that didn't work so well.

 He jogged to the pizzeria, afraid that if he was late then he would get killed just as soon as he stepped through the door. And plus, Karin probably wanted to go home now, too.

 "Sorry for being late" Jeremy said, taking the keys from the unnaturally haired girl.

 "Its alright. You- uh, you okay?"

 "Yeah. Why?"

 "You just look tired is all" She smiled in a sad sort of way and shrugged. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

 "I don't know. Ill see you tomorrow, alright?"

 She nodded and walked to the last car in the parking lot, leaving him once again, all alone.

 "Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? Um, from what I understand, the building is on _lockdown_ , uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees."

 "Karin was here."

 "I know. She was closing up, and then that's it. Nobody else," Scott said. "Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's _**been closed for years[though](https://www.google.com/#q=this+is+literally+an+expert+from+phone+guy+yall)**_ , I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there!"

 Jeremy frowned. "I hate this place. Look, Foxy's already up my ass. Why are they getting more active?"

 "Its just a thing they do, i suppose. Their getting more comfortable with you."

 "Yeah, right. Um, i was wondering, do you like wanna come over tonight? I mean, we could..."

 "I- sorry. I cant."

 "Why not?"

 "There's uh," Scott shuffled. "Stuff i have to get done. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?"

 "Oh. Alright."

 "I really am sorry. I promise ill come see you soon."

 Jere smiled. "You're a nerd."

 "Thanks babe, warms my heart."

 

 Jeremy wasn't sure how much more he could possibly take.

 

 Balloon Boy could not get anymore fucking annoying. Jere threw his flashlight at the thing, 5:57 AM reading on the clock on the wall. "WHY!" Jere yelled, putting on the mask, hoping to keep them away for another few minutes. He almost swore he heard the thing say something back, but that couldn't be right. They didn't talk. There was no way they could, unless they were talking with their...what's it called? Voice box? Music box? With their things. They were just things that didn't have consciousness or brains or anything. They were pieces of metal that some rich person thought of and had made. As long as he got through the night, he would be fine.

 And he was right, Foxy was charging towards him when Jere ran under the desk and watched as Foxy hit the table with a bang. The next sound was the six am bells, and the depressed sounding footsteps of the animatronic fox walking back in shame.

  _Motherfuckers_.

 Jere was left a sweaty paranoid mess stumbling out of the pizzeria, slowly walking home. He felt like he was dead, inside and outside. There really wasn't anything worse than this.

 When he got home, he was pleased to find that nobody had went into his apartment or stole any of his useless junk that was scattered everywhere. He smiled to himself and ran straight into his room, plopping down on his bed. He hoped he wouldn't have longer on that shitty night shift.

 

 He awoke at seven PM to the sound of his door creaking open. He bolted up in bed to see the shimmer of light coming through, but nobody was standing in the door. For a second he thought that somehow one of the animatronics had gotten in, because he had been really paranoid about that.

 "Hello?"  he called quietly, seeing if anyone- or something- would reply.

 He heard a small mew as he looked down to the foot of his bed, seeing a small black cat.

 "Jesus," He whispered, reaching to pet its head. "How did you get in here, lil guy?"

 After a while, he got used to the smol cat and named it J. It was almost seven PM, and he had time, so he took the cat and walked the few blocks to a pet store. It couldn't hurt keeping the little guy, since its not like Jere had any pets anyway. Its been forever since he had a cat, and maybe it could be a healthy improvement on his mental heath as of late.

 And since he wasn't sure what to get, he got a bag of cat food, a food and water bowl set, and a collar and leash for the little guy. J mewed and sat on his shoulder, almost like a parrot would a pirate. He seemed pretty content with being with Jere, and would run around the store only to come back and climb up on him.

 "Is that all?" The woman at the desk asked with a smile, petting J's nose with her finger. "Cute cat, by the way. Where'd you get'em?"

 "Oh. He's a stray that came into my apartment through a window or something. Thought it'd be cool to take care of him, you know?"

 The woman nodded and put the things in a bag, and Jere paid. "That's cute. I like guys with a sensitive side."

 Jere was inexperienced but he was pretty sure that was flirting. "I, uh, sorry, i'm not single."

 "Who's the lucky girl?" Jere wondered why someone would ask that. Its not like she could possibly know who his date was.

 "Its a guy."

 "Oh." Jere took his bags and walked out of the store, noticing she looked a little more sad than disgusted. But that was fine, its not like he really gave a shit anyway. "That was weird, wasn't it J?" He asked the cat on his shoulder, as if he expected a response. "You better not run away, too, because i just spent like twenty dollars on your ass." The cat mewed in response, biting Jeremy's hair and tugging at it. "Damn, ill have to get your nails cut too."

 

 Jeremy was wondering if they would let a cat into the night shift with him. And even if he was able to, he didn't really want to anymore anyway. Putting himself in danger was one thing, but putting a poor innocent cat in danger was another. He was worried that if it ran off, it would get smooshed by the huge two ton hunks of metal that really seemed to hate Jere for no reason at all. Its not like he did anything to them, and much less a cat. Animals were always innocent, no matter what.

 But his alone time was slowly coming to an end, because if he didn't leave now, he'd be late. Again.

 Slipping on his jacket and hat, he glanced at the cat that was rolling around on the couch. "Ill leave the light on for you lil' J," He remarked, turning on a lamp. "Ill be home in like six hours. Don't get yourself into trouble, i don't wanna come back to see my couch torn apart."

 On his way, he wondered if he was going crazy. He was talking to an animal that couldn't understand him, much less care if he left a light on. Or if his couch was his. He knew that he would probably come home to his place torn apart, because hell, cats don't know what to do and what not to do. He would probably be more surprised to come home and everything be in place.

 Something was odd, though. As he arrived at the pizzeria, he noticed that all the lights were turned off except the stage. Usually he would come and there would be some outside ones, but there wasn't. And Karin wasn't there. With a sigh he opened the doors, right at 12AM came around. He jogged to his office and sat down in his chair, already ready for another six hours of hyper-hell. He flipped on the cameras, and already started to wind up that terrible music box. He was already hearing the laughs of the Balloon Boy, and the metal scratching from down the hall. Jere wondered if he could handle it tonight, since the previous night had already been so hard, and it seemed like they were just getting worse and worse with each night. As soon as he was done with the music box, he shined the flashlight down the hall and saw Foxy was already there. "Shit" he mumbled. Foxy never came so early before. This was new. Ten minutes later out of the corner of his eye, he saw the withered Bonnie crawl from the vent and stand menacingly right in front of his desk. With a pounding heart, Jere slipped on the Freddy mask and played dead- and it worked. For about a minute the thing stood there, but eventually wondered back off down the hall.

 Ring ring.

 "Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn’t you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while."

 "What?" Jere hissed, slightly overwhelmed.

 "Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it’s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I’ll probably take the night shift myself."

 Jeremy's heart was racing. Scott kept a good composure most of the time, but if something spooked him then something was wrong.

 "W-what?!" Jere almost yelled into the phone, keeping Freddy and Foxy down the hall away. "Hello?! Hello!?"

 Too late. Scott hung up.

 Looking back, Jeremy thought about what he said: someone used a yellow suit, to do something bad obviously, and he would be on birthday duty tomorrow before the place closed down again. But there was something wrong, he sounded scared, but also...mad. Mad that Jeremy was there when he wasn't supposed to be. "Maybe if i was fucking told anything around here!" Jere yelled, putting on the Freddy mask once again to ward of Toy Freddy.

 But as he put the mask down and shined the light down the hall, he saw something....

 Something not _right_.

 It was a yellow Freddy, but slumped over and dead looking. Jere stared at it for a few seconds, shining the light down the hall off and on, before a dark screech was heard and it came at him.

 

 Jeremy woke up, a sense of dread overcoming him.

 His mouth was foaming.

 He was shaking.

 It was almost seven in the morning.

 He stumbled out of the building.

 He just wanted to go home, and never go back.

 

 XXX


	8. Lets Celebrate!

Authors Note: HOLY FUCKIGN SHIT I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW TOMORROW (Even if it is at a shitty place id rather not work...and ill only make like 100$ a week...) Its still a job and i could use the money. So lets hope i do good because ive never been to an interview before! (I'm a young bull xD) Just pray 4 my life i need it

 

**_Chapter Eight: Lets Celebrate!_ **

* * *

  Jeremy threw up for a while after he came home. His eyes had circles under them, more than normal, and he felt light headed. Shortly afterwards his nose started to bleed, and after that he couldn't stand for a while. He tried hard to think about what was going on, what happened, but all that came to mind was...something weird...

 Words like 'Help Them' and 'Save Them' went through his head, the yellow Freddy popping up as well. He remembered things he hadn't experienced, like some purple man killing some poor kid outside of a restaurant and terrible things that went along with that. But as he sat in his bed, J on top of him, he thought about what Scott said; someone used a yellow suit. A yellow suit that they had in the back. That Freddy...was golden. Golden Freddy. That's the yellow suit that was in the back. That's what he saw before he passed out, it was all starting to come together! Someone-...

 Someone did something.

 Something terrible.

 But whatever it was, he didn't care anymore. The place was closing down and there was only one more thing he had to do there; a birthday party. It wasn't another night shift, it wasn't like the animatronics could possibly hurt him during the day- they were always quiet and did what they were supposed to do, and that was entertain kids. And after that, Jeremy wouldn't have to ever see another robot _ever again._ He could just live a normal life, get another job with better pay, maybe even go back to school if he saved enough; but he'd do anything to leave for good. And this was his chance.

 After a while, he managed to get up and go to his kitchen. He poured J some food and water, and then went to his own fridge to try and find something. When he realized that its been two weeks since he had been shopping, he sighed heavily and sat against the fridge. He was too tired to walk himself, and there was no such thing as a delivery grocery store. He looked up at his phone and thought for a moment; who could he call?

 Scott. That's who. He had some explaining to do anyway.

 He reached up to the phone and dialed in his number.

_"Hi, this is Scott. Leave a message if its important. Thanks!"_

_"_ Its Jeremy. Please call me as soon as you get this. Its important. Please."

 He couldn't think of anything else to say; so he hung up and slid back down on the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something happy, something peaceful. Something less hurtful where he didn't feel as sick as he did now.

 Knock Knock.

 Jere opened his eyes slightly when he heard a knock. He tried to focus, thinking he imagined it, but then he heard it louder.

 He stumbled to his feet and wobbled to the door, opening it. "Yea-"

 Instead of a reply from the person at the door, he was instantly greeted with a strong par of arms around him. He looked up, not immediately knowing who it was, but was comforted to know it was none other than Scott. He embraced the comforting hug, and snuggled his dizzy head into Scott's chest. He almost wanted to cry, and he would have, but he couldn't feel anything except his pounding head and the small kisses from the man above him.

 "Jesus, you scared me" Scott whispered. "I thought you'd be dead."

 "Well, im not."

 Scott carried Jere to the couch where they could be more comfortable, allowing Jeremy to cling to him like a lost, abused puppy.

 But after a while, Jeremy felt better. He wasn't shaking as much as the need to cry was almost gone.

 "Scott?" He asked, his head in the crook of his stubbly neck.

 "Mmh?"

 "What happened? You said someone used a suit in the back. A yellow one. What did they use it for?"

 The man sighed. "Listen. I don't wanna talk about it now. Once you're done with your shift tomorrow, we'll talk. For now though, lets just be like...this."

 

 Scott spent the night.

 And even if only half the night was sleeping, he felt refreshed and better than the previous day. Like it was all suddenly okay.

 He woke up early, at a normal time; eleven am, instead of eleven pm. He took a shower and made breakfast for when Scott woke up, putting the plate on the counter. "Be good, J," He smiled as he scratched the cats ears. "Take care of him while im gone."

 He walked to the door, slipping on his jacket and hat. He glanced around his apartment one more time before leaving, a good feeling in his being that everything would be okay. He would go to this birthday, make sure nobody died, and then come home and talk everything out with Scott. And then he could live happily ever after, without those fucking things in his life anymore. He thought about that a lot, how it felt like a year since he first started the job when it was only about a week. He wondered why time went by so slow....

 But it didn't matter.

 He was almost to the pizzeria, the lights on instead of the gloomy darkness that had been there the previous night. Cars were outside, instead of the regular nothingness. It was comforting to see that he wouldn't be the only person there tonight. He even saw Karin's car outside, which was a plus, so that maybe he could have someone to talk to.

 "Jeremy!" She said with a half smile. "I heard you came down last night for work. I forgot to tell you the place was closed, and this is our last event."

 "Its alright. Scott told me."

 She nodded and hugged him. "Well, anyway, this party's only set to last another hour or two. Keep track of those robots up there, make sure they don't go off stage too far. I gotta go manage these kids..." Karin murmured looking at them, running out in the arcade. "Everything's gonna be fine. See you."

 And she was right, for the most part. The kids tried to jump on the animatronics a few times, but Jere took care of it. He noticed that the toy ones were looking at him a lot, like he had done something wrong. But maybe that was just them, once again being batshit insane hunks of metal. He flipped them off a few times while the parents weren't around, purposely making fun of them. And all they did was stare, and stare and stare...not talk to him or anything, just look. And that was fine. It was daytime. They couldn't do _shit_.

 But something was wrong; Jere noticed that he heard a familiar buzz sound, static from a TV when you put it on the wrong channel. He thought that maybe Mangle was just having a malfunction, but he saw it coming from down the hall. Mangle was crawling like a beast, using its extra wires and torn apart pieces to make its way into the stage area. Karin looked confusedly at Jeremy, who shrugged and walked over to the robot.

 "Mangle, no." He said sternly, not very afraid of it when the sun was up. He pushed on its face and hissed. "Go...back...into the back!"

 The kids started to wander over to him as he struggled to contain it, trying to shoo away the kids as well. "Karin, get these...ow, Mangle! Kids away! Their going to get hurt!"

 Karin was taking the kids and shooing them away from Jere, wide eyes. "Mangle's not supposed to be out here" She remarked, trying to pull it from behind. "Did someone mess with him?"

 "I don't know!" Jere growled, the animatronic still trying to push on towards the kids. "She's not supposed to b-"

 A familiar screech was heard as Jere suddenly went numb; he wondered if he hit his head, but he didn't feel anything. He tried to focus, but his eye sight was getting blurry. "Headache?" He muttered, not noticing the screams that were starting to go through the pizzeria. Karin had a look of horror on his face, and he didn't know why, but he felt something running down his face. It was hot and sticky. "Wh-ats wrong-g?" He said, trying to move. "I-....I...."

 He fell to the floor, feeling rather light headed.

 

 XXX


	9. Sleep, Baby, Sleep.

Authors Note: HOLY FFUCK I HAEV A JOB NOW HOLY FUKC THIS SUCKS AND I WANNA QUIT ALREADY I HAEVENT EVEN STARTED YET. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I'm making them longer as always <3

 

_**Chapter Nine: Sleep, Baby, Sleep** _

* * *

 

 "I, uh, brought you flowers" A familiar voice washes over Jeremy. It's still dark, but he can hear it loud and clear with only the slightest distorting. He tries to open his eyes, to get the confirmation that it is who he thinks it is but he cant. All he can do is stare into the darkness, not a move or a sense or a bolt of energy going through his body. He knows he needs to move. But he cant. "And i, uh...wanted you to know that i love you. A lot. Heh, it feels kinda weird, because i haven't loved anything in a long time. Please wake up soon, i miss you. Please. I know you can. And if you don't? Well, ill kill them. Ill go in and take it apart more than it already is. Ill tear them apart for you. I love you so much."

 

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER.**

 

 Crunch. A simple sound, but the worst on the ears. It was like stepping on a bunch of twigs at one time. But it wasn't. Instead, it was the head of a young man who only wanted to fix the mistake he had made of walking in those doors on the first day.

 Its true; the human head was strong, and could withstand amazing amounts of damage that you couldn't even begin to conceive; but when the sharp metal teeth of the animatronic came down at the force of a tiger or a shark, it couldn't handle that. The skull caved in, bits of brain showing through the thing's teeth. Crimson blood spilled on the ground, and down Jeremy's head until his eyes rolled into the back of his head only showing the pure white. The kids started to scream, and the adults stood and watched in horror. One got to a phone that was hooked on the wall and dialed 9-1-1, but Karin was in disbelief. She stared wide eyed at him, watching his body go seemingly lifeless and crash to the floor, his brain visible from the front. She had never seen anything like this, not even in horror movies. But Mangle wasn't done yet, it simply walked on, leaving Jere in a pool of his own blood. It slowly gazed around, its voice box squeaking with static.

 It wasn't long until the cops arrived with an ambulance, immediately rushing Jeremy to the nearest hospital. Karin was left to deal with the animatronics, who were still roaming and trying to talk to the kids who were shaking out of fear. She took a baseball bat from the prize corner and forced Mangle to the back of the pizzeria, where it eventually gave up and decided to go back. She didn't want to get near that thing, that might have just killed her friend. She didn't want to know why it would do such a thing. She didn't care, either, because now everything was going to hell.

 When Scott got the call from Karin, telling him that there had been an emergency, he rushed through three red lights just to get there. The cops told their other patrols to let him go, this time, because there actually was a real emergency regarding an employee. Scott was smart, he knew that it had to do with the characters- but he just hoped that it wouldn't be too bad, since he really did love them after all.

 "Karin? What the fuck happened?!"

 The red haired woman was cowering beside a police car, a shock blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "I-its Mangle" She stuttered, quietly but audible. "I-I-It bit his h-head. There w-was brains a-and blood everywhere."

 Despite what the cops said, Scott was enthusiastic about rushing straight to the hospital as soon as he heard. He got straight into his car and rushed there, trying his best not to run too many red lights or stop signs. He cursed as he saw the hospital in sight, and pulled into the emergency room parking lot, running straight in.

 "Sir, excuse me but this is for-"

 "Jeremy. Where is he?! Head injury, at Fazbears? He should have just pulled in. Brown hair?"

 The woman pointed down the hall. "Room 201. I think their doing surgery right now though."

 But he didn't care. He wouldn't let him die, not yet.

 

**NOW**

 

 Scott held Jeremy's hand, frowning to himself. Its been two weeks since he's been in a coma. He was alive, luckily, with most of his frontal lobe gone as well. Now, Scott didn't know much about the brain, but the doctor told him everything. The frontal lobe was for personality, basic functioning, morals, things like that. And with that gone? It would be a hard recovery, and that's if he did wake up. "It's not likely he'll wake up" The doctor told him after a few days. And right now, Scott was paying for the medical bills. He wasn't sure how long he could do this, anyway, but he would find a way. He would make sure that Jere woke up, got the help he needed and that he would return to his normal self.

 Even if that meant that sacrifices had to be made.


	10. Wake Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jeremy's family is homophobic)

Authors Note: So i _**never** _ preread the things i write, so i went back a while ago and read this fic.....and holy motherfucking god this sucks. This is the worst. But i'm not gonna leave it unfinished, so i plan for there to be 12 chapters (meaning two more after this) so yeah, if you enjoyed than thanks! (also, i apologize if ive been easily agitated lately, along with being rude. im not sure why im being like this but i think its because my soul is made out of hatred or something emo like that)

**_Chapter Ten: Wake Up._ **

* * *

 

 It was going to be hard, but he could manage. He's been through worse.

 But everything would be okay. Scott's been making due. Of course, with the spiraling number of crimes beginning to go up, he wasn't sure how long it would be until...well, someone caught him.

 He was stealing a lot of the time, pick pocketing, occasionally 'persuading' some of the employee's at the hospital to ignore some of the costs. It was going on ten thousand a day just to keep Jeremy alive, and since his health care wasn't the greatest it hardly made an impact on that. Every time that Scott would enter the fucking shitty hospital, one of them would complain about his inability to meet the payments on time. And _every_ , _single_ , _time_ , he kept his head and told them kindly to just wait. And with the pizzeria closed for the time being? It was even harder to do so. He needed some way to release all the stress that's been building up, that didn't involve screwing some random hooker.

 And usually that meant more crimes would be committed.

 Two weeks. Its been two weeks of all of that. Almost on three now, and even though Scott promised himself that everything was getting better, it wasn't. He had to take care of J now, occasionally going into Jere's house to let him sleep there (because that's the only place he seemed to want to, and it was better than his own house getting torn to bits.) But instead, upon looking around, he noticed that there were numbers written on a white board- Mom, Dad, Evan, Jeff and Steph. That must have been his family. Jeremy never really got into detail about them, however he did say that they had problems and probably wouldn't care if he died.

 It was about damn time he tested that theory.

 Scott sighed and picked up the wall phone, dialing in the number underlined 'MOM'. He waited for a few seconds, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

 "Hello?"

 "Is this....Jeremy's mom?"

 "Who's asking?"

 "Listen," He thought for a moment, asking himself what he should say. "He was in an accident and he's in a coma at a hospital near the college he went to."

 The woman shifted on the phone. "A-are you serious?"

 "Yes. The likely hood of him waking up isn't too great, but... you should come visit him."

 "Of course! Of course. Who is this, may i ask?"

 "Scott. I'm his boyfriend."

 " _Boyfriend_?" She said, in a questioning tone, as if she had misheard him or something. "Yeah."

 "He's _gay_? Jeremy is _gay_?"

 "I don't know? Probably not? Wait a second- what's it matter? He's in a fucking _coma_ , lady, he could use some support, especially from his family whose supposed to love him no matter what."

 "We're busy." Her tone changed from slightly worried to 'i don't care'.

 "Too busy to visit your son who's in the hospital?"

 "Yeah, actually."

 "You know what, lady? _Fuck you_. Family is supposed to be there for each other, especially concerning parents and their kids. I called you to see if you could help me to support him, or at the very least visit him and tell him your sorry for abandoning him when he needed you. As far as im concerned, your no mother."

 The woman scoffed. "Don't tell me how to treat my kids, you fucking **faggot**. You're going to hell."

 "I'll see you there for thinking you're good enough to judge me."

 And with that, the woman who was supposed to be Jere's mother hung up.

 It went better than he would have thought, though. He wasn't sure how he really expected it to go in the first place, but it couldn't have really been worse. Scott could relate anyway, his parents were shitty like that too. Never accepting, never helpful, only cared about their job and their relationship and that was it.

 But whatever. Scott would be the family that Jeremy never really had. He would make sure he's okay...

 The phone rang.

 Scott wondered if he should pick it up, cause it was Jeremy's house, not his. And it could have just been that bitch again....

 But he decided to pick up.

 "Who am i speaking too?" The man on the other line said.

 "Uh...Scott."

 "Ah, good, we were trying to reach you but you didn't pick up and this was the only other number we had on file. You might want to come down here, were getting some response from Mr.Fitzgerald....."

 

XXX


	11. Grand Re-Opening!

Authors Note: i hate everything and me n my mum have to talk about online school today,,,,,,no. Also, i had to read everything on the wiki page about frontal lobe damage motherfucker that shit took forever. this shit is so accurate its gonna blOW YOU AWAY

_**Chapter Eleven: Grand Re-Opening!** _

* * *

 

 

 Lucky for Scott, he arrived just as soon as Jeremy was waking up.

 It took him a minute to push past the doctors, though, and when he came into the room he half expected to see Jere up and at it; happy go lucky as always, maybe crying or something. But it was actually the opposite. He had a straight face, his eyes looked tired and he stared blankly down at the blanket he was covered in. One of the nurses got him a glass of water, and he drank it half heartedly. He looked more dead than alive.

 "Jeremy?" Scott said questioningly.

 "Yeah."

 The blonde glanced over and flashed a half smile. "What day is it?"

 So, Scott stayed there for a few hours explaining what was happening while he was out of it.

 "Two weeks?"

 "Almost three, yeah."

 "Christ...how...how am i going to pay for all this? Isn't this super expensive or something?"

 "Ive got it taken care of" He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I took care of it."

 Jeremy shifted with the bandage on his head, scratching at it. "My head hurts" He said, going off topic. "Can i take this off yet?"

 "I don't think so. The doctor said you should keep it on."

 Jere rolled his eyes. "Whatever. This fucking sucks."

 Just as he said that, the doctor walked in the door. "Well, Jeremy" He began, looking at a clipboard. "You can leave tonight, but i suggest that you stay for further tests and treatments. We're going to have you in at least once a week anyway for your recovery program, brain exercises, things like that."

 "No. I think im fine."

 The doctor looked at Jere, a brow arched. "Its not really a choice. Without the recovery program, you'll most likely not be able to control certain actions, thoughts, things like that, and you may be diagnosed with multiple disorders once we evaluate you, so we need you in here at least once in a while."

 "N-no."

 Scott glanced at Jeremy and frowned. "Uh, yeah, he'll be in, doc. He's just tired, he doesn't know what he's saying..."

 Once the doctor left, Jeremy took off the bandage to reveal a large scar and stitches. He threw the old bandage to the side, uncaring of where it went. He leaned back in the bed, slowly taking out the IV in his hands and wrists, disconnecting himself from the multiple machines that kept him chained.

 "What are you doing?" Scott asked, Jeremy wobbling to his feet.

 "Leaving. Im t-tired of being here."

 "Wait a second!" He hissed, grabbing Jeremy's wrist as gently as possible, to prevent him from walking away. "At least let me drive you home, okay? I want to take care of you."

 Jere smiled and shrugged. "Im fine, i can take care of m-myself. Besides, i think i can w-walk."

 "Its a two hour walk, Jeremy, and you just got out of a fucking coma."

 He still shrugged, struggling to walk out of the room. "I....W-where are we?"

 "Uh....Lancaster General hospital. Its a fifteen minute drive from your house, so let me take you home."

 The blonde sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, y-yeah. Okay. Whatever."

 

 Jeremy seemed distant. Different. Like his personality had altered completely, like the man sitting next to Scott was simply an imposter. Scott knew this was probably just a phase that he was going to go through, or something that he would need help with during his recovery. The doctors had mentioned that it was a good idea for Jeremy to have someone to look after him, to make sure he doesn't make bad decisions or do strange things. There were going to be a lot of side effects that Scott would need to look for, as well as physical ones. The process was going to be tough, but with a little hope and extra cash? Everything would be fine.

 "Is this really my h-house?" Jere remarked, scowling. "It looks so different."

 "I didn't touch it" Scott said, reassuringly. "I just came in and fed J every once in a while."

 "J?"

 "J. Your cat."

 "Oooh. Right."

 Scott unlocked the door for him, since he had kept the key that Jeremy originally kept under the mat while he was in the coma. He walked in, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie that still had the reminisce of blood stains.

 "Listen," Jere said. "I t-think im alright. B-but i want y-you to stay."

 He nodded. "Of course. Anything you need."

 Jeremy wrapped his arms around Scott, keeping his straight face in tact, hardly showing emotion. "I love y-you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the next chapter is the final one, ill promise to make it longer than these 900 word ones i promise


	12. Er Stirbt Im Nachsten Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied, next chapter is the last one fam i <3 u

Authors note: *screams* I HATE MY FAMILYYYY

_**Chapter Twelve; Er Stirbt Im Nachsten Kapitel[.](https://www.google.com/search?q=Er+Stirbt+Im+Nachsten+Kapitel&oq=Er+Stirbt+Im+Nachsten+Kapitel&aqs=chrome..69i57.764j0j7&sourceid=chrome&es_sm=122&ie=UTF-8#q=translator)** _

* * *

 

 

Jeremy wasn't getting any better.

It was kind of a hassle to be around him at this point, but Scott knew that someone had to help him.

And plus, he still loved him. That wasn't going to change anytime soon. He was in it until the end with Jere now, there was no denying it. Scott was just wondering what in the actual fuck he got himself into.

More common than not, the symptoms would include memory loss, strange thoughts and actions, apon poor decisions. When Scott had tried to take Jere out, he acted...pretty rude to everyone. Its like he didn't care what he said or did or if it made anyone feel bad. He swore more than he used too, and seemed to have a hard time showing emotions. When he was happy, he hardly showed it but from the tone of his voice you could tell he was. It was just a pain, trying to keep him on track...and his speech? It just got worse. It was like he couldn't put together sentences anymore.

 "Jeremy, please listen." Scott said quietly, a hand reaching on Jere's shoulder. 

 "N-no. Im not going back."

 "Please. Youre getting worse, i can tell."

 "I'm fine."

 " _Please_. You're not. Half our your brain is missing and even the doctors said you need to go back. Im paying for it so you dont have to worry, but i cant leave you here alone all the time. You need help."

 Jeremy slapped Scott's hand away. "Who are you to tell me a-anything!" He hissed. "I can handle myself."

 Scott frowned and glanced at the ground. "I know you don't mean that."

 "I....i...." Jere grabbed his head and winced. "Why am i being so....so...uh...."

 "Rude?"

 Jere nodded. "Is that a side effect?"

 "It seems so." He reached an arm around the blonde and kissed his scarred forehead. "Everything's okay, though, okay? We're going to take you to the hospital and everything's going to be alright. You'll get better. I promise."

 "What brings you in, if it's not for the recovery program?" The doctor in white said quietly, entering the plain boring hospital room.

 "Well," Scott began, holding Jere's hand. "The side effects or whatever. They're getting worse and the medication isn't helping."

 The doctor nodded. "Thats normal. Usually things get worse before they get better, the whole deal. Most likely, he's going to have really bad headaches soon, the pain medicine is still wearing off, and during that period the side effects will get to their worst, and then it'll all be uphill from there. Since he seems to unhappy about the program, why don't we just let it work itself out?"

 Scott frowned. "What happens if he goes into another coma?"

 "The likelihood of that happening is slim, but if it does its not likely he'll wake up. Just make sure hes not under too much stress. And Mr.Scott, we have some questions about your payment for all of this...."

 Jeremy looked at Scott, brow raised. He said nothing.

 "Rich cousins," Is what he left it at, taking Jeremy and leaving the hospital with a sigh.

 "How are you paying for this?" He questioned in the car. "I mean, you d-don't have a job since the pizzeria c-closed down."

 "Dont worry about it." He shrugged. "Its not important."

 "It is. You shouldn't h-have to. Its my fault this happened anyway."

 Scott glanced over. " _Your_ fault? **_Your_ ** fault?"

 Jere nodded.

 "Its mine, you fucking asshole. I told you to stay close to the animatronics. I told you to work the party. I could have done it. It should have been me. Which reminds me..." He whispered, starting the car. "I still have unfinished business with that Mangle."


	13. Rache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final.

Author's Note: It's gonna suck when i get better internet because my brothers going to want to be on my laptop 24/7 v.v ugh. I hate everything. Send me money at 1-800-thisisntarealnumber

**_Chapter Thirteen: RACHE_ **

* * *

 

 

 

"Unfinished business?"

"Your _damn_ _right_ unfinished business."

Jeremy looked to the ground. "Like you said. They don't mean it."

Scott gripped the wheel tightly and sighed. "I don't care. Mangle hurt you, and i should at least be able to take him apart so he doesnt hurt anyone else again. I forgot that thing could still walk."

"Its really alright," Jeremy said. "L-like, i don't hold grudges. The pace i-is closed down anyway. They can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Well, like i said. They'll rebuild the place eventually, reopen it at another location or something. Maybe one of the older places could be reopened, but they'll come back for the animatronics! They'll take any still in shape, and i want to make sure Mangle can never hurt anyone ever again. I love them, i really do, but for what he did, whether he knew it or not...it _wasn't_ okay. You're not okay."

They pulled into the now closed Pizzeria and Scott turned off the car. He sighed and thought for a moment, thinking about if this was the right decision after all.  "Stay here." he whispered, grabbing keys from the glove compartment. "This'll only take a few minutes." Jeremy nodded slowly and grabbed his hand before he was able to leave the car. "P-please be safe."

The older man shot a smile, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's mouth. "Always."

He shut the door behind him and watched as Jeremy snuggled himself into the seat of the darkening car, the keys jingling in his hand. He moved the police tape from the door and unlocked it with care, opening the dirty doors quickly and slipping inside. He wanted to be quick. And plus, the animatronics were still in here. They might still be active. Actually, they probably were going to be. Scott thought that maybe if he was quiet, he could slip into the back and give the pink fox something it should have known was coming.

Maybe a flashlight would have been better. The dim stage lights weren't enough to go through the whole place, and plus since it was deserted nobody was keeping the lights on. Scott made his way to the office and took the flashlight from there, shining it down the hallway to make sure there were no uninvited guests. So far so good, he thought, noticing that it was just as empty as always. Maybe he would run into foxy though, and that wouldn't be too bad. He did love that fox....

 But that wasn't the point of this. He had to keep his mind right. Fuck up Mangle, and get out back to Jeremy. Maybe he should just take apart the rest of them while he was at it, to make sure that none of them could come after him later. But that would take too much time, and besides, the back rooms were already boarded up from all that time ago, he couldn't drag them back there without dismantling the wall. Maybe he could come back sometime and do that, but he knew what he had to do today.

 As he walked down the halls, he heard the light buzzing of the Mangle's system trying to call nine one one. He knew he must be getting close to her, but also knew that he knew that he was coming. He had to be careful, he didn't want to end up dead; or at the very least, with a head injury like Jeremy. But that wouldn't happen. He was too fast, too smart for that.

 Mangle laid strewn on the floor, the animatronic stumbling to get up. The whirring and static grew louder as he came into sight, its eyes forever glaring at the man in front of her.

 "Why?" Scott said with a frown. "You know he wasn't the one. You know that."

 The animatronic managed to stand up and wobble over.

 "Well, sorry there Foxy" He took his hand and placed it over Mangle's muzzle, closing its mouth shut forcefully. He clenched his fists down, hearing the cracking of the plaster and the struggling of the robot to fight back. But it was already broken, and Scott was stronger than Jeremy. The eyes stared into Scott, with a mix of emotions that weren't possible for robots to have, but he saw it anyway. It was angry. It was pissed. But most of all? It was sad. The one reason it was created, to protect children and make people happy, it had failed. And it knew that. The Mangle fell to the ground, the static still loud but duller now. It still tried to stand up, however, wires and sparks came from its face as the lights turned off behind the mask, signaling its demise and inability to fight any further.

 That would be enough for now.

 Scott stood there for a moment, admiring the work he did on the beast that hurt the only person he'd ever love again. Of course, he knew that these characters meant something in anyone who ever met them, but they were going to scrap Mangle anyway. He was done for.

 "Scott?"

 He turned around.

 "Jeremy?"

 Down the hallway, Scott saw Jeremy's silhouette walking slowly. "It's been t-ten minutes, i c-came to make sure you're okay!"

 He was still too far away to hear him clearly, and the echo carried far. "Jeremy! Its not safe! Go back, ill be there in a minute."

 "No w-way! I'm n-not a pussy, dude. Where are you? I-it's dark..."

 The voice faded away and he walked down the wrong hallway. The hallway to the....

 Parts and Service room...

 Where Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy were. The old models.

 "JEREMY! DON'T!" Scott yelled, grabbing the flashlight from the ground and running down the hall where he went. He slid on the ground, on a puddle and fell with a loud thump to the head.

 "S-shit..." He whispered, his eyesight blurry from the impact. He slowly stood up and regained balance, shining the light down the hall with shaky hands and a bleeding head. "J-Jeremy! Fuck. Thats not-"

 The flashlight shown a tall purple animatronic with a busted arm, one hand on top of Jeremy's head. Jeremy mumbled something incoherent as he started to shake, the withered Bonnie tightening his grip on his head. Scott was taken aback, the robot using its strength to crush the already damaged brain into soup-like substance that now covered the ground. The blood spurted out of Jeremy's head, his arms and legs going limp, only being held up by Bonnie's hand. The blonde fell to the ground with a small sound, the eyes glowing red on the animatronic.

 "N-no...." Scott whispered, taking a step forward.

 "You...fucking..."

 He was unable to comprehend what just happened as he stepped forward, Bonnie seemed almost happy, like he was showing off a good deed that he had done, his head tilted as Scott walked right up to him, kneeling on the ground next the blood and brains, and of course what was left of Jeremy. He held the body in his hand, tears falling from his eyes. The flashlight fell to the ground, and as the last days light came through the window, Bonnie slowly walked back into the Parts and Service room leaving him to understand what just happened.

 But there was nothing to understand. Jeremy's entire head was crushed.

 Scott was covered in the blood, and stood up with the body still in his arms.

 He couldn't call the police. No, he would be blamed for it and it would get them no where. It would just close down the pizzeria for longer, doing no good.

 Scott set the body down in the office, tears still falling from his face. The likely hood of anyone coming back here for anything expect the animatronics was not high. They wouldn't notice him. And if they did, then fuck. It wouldn't come back to him.

 He really hated it, leaving him there like that. He really did love Jeremy, a lot, and probably would have died for the younger male. 

 

_But sometimes? Sacrifices had to be made._

**Author's Note:**

> and if you haven't noticed, there will be one prevailing AU
> 
> 1) phone guy is alive and talking on the phone with Jeremy.
> 
> other than that, there are no major story related AU's, because normally phone guy's recording from months past will play ('welcome to your new SUMMER JOB', but jere didn't work in the summer, he worked in November, and nowhere in the world is it considered summer in November,hence the fact that 'phone guy's' recordings never take place when the player plays.) so yeah!


End file.
